Mari Memasak Untuk Murasakibara
by hanami-nyan
Summary: Makanan yang sedang dimakan Murasakibara diduga dapat menyebabkan keracunan! Akashi pun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan makanan yang sehat untuk Murasakibara. Para Kiseki no Sedai minus Murasakibara pun membuatkan makanan untuk Titan kesayangan mereka. Akankah makanan itu sehat dan dapat dimakan oleh sang Titan? klik saja cerita ini untuk mencari tahu jwabannya!


Mari Memasak untuk Murasakibara

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Siang ini para Kiseki no Sedai reunian di sebuah restoran ternama di Tokyo. Sudah lama mereka tak berjumpa sejak mereka masuk universitas yang berbeda. Sekarang, mereka sedang menunggu pesanan makanan yang ditraktir Akashi, dan akan lebih baik jika mereka menghabiskan waktu menunggu pesanan datang dengan mengobrol.

"Oooi! Poni Akashicchi sudah panjang ya! Akashicci jadi terlihat seperti saat SMP dulu! " kata Kise ketika melihat poni mantan kaptennya yang dulu pendek, tetapi sekarang sudah panjang.

Seperti biasa, Akashi cuma diam sambil tersenyum. Mungkin dia tak ingin berkomentar karena masih jaim atau gengsi.

"Ya … aku setuju. Lalu, tingginya juga sama seperti saat dia SMP dulu," celetuk Aomine.

Zreeet! Akashi menjulurkan tangannya, melukai pipi Aomine dengan gunting yang ia comot dari tas Midorima. O-ow, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu (yang dialami Kagami ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Akashi) terulang kembali, tetapi kepada orang yang berbeda.

"Waaaa! Akasicchi! Berhenti!" seru Kise heboh ketika melihat kejadian tersebut. Sayangnya tak ada yang mengerti mengapa Kise berteriak 'berhenti', padahal tidak ada yang harus dihentikan. Toh, Akashi sudah terlanjur melukai Aomine dan tak bisa dihentikan, karena Akashi selalu benar dan absolut.

Aomine hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit tergores dan berdarah. Dia sudah biasa begini, terutama saat ia kecil, karena ia sering menyusup diantara ranting-ranting pohon di desa yang tajam. Jadi, dia biasa saja. Tidak seperti Kise yang hanya dengan melihat, sudah heboh.

"Duuuuh! Aominecchi enggak papa, kan? Akashicchi, sih … pake acara marah segala!" kata Kise. Aomine hanya geleng-geleng. Repot amat sih jadi cowok, pikir Aomine mencibir Kise.

"Aku enggak papa, kok!" kata Aomine, sambil merobek lukanya lebih lebar, sengaja memperlihatkannya ke Kise.

"Waaaaa! Aominecchi!" seru Kise, menjauhkan matanya dari pemandangan yang menurutntnya mengerikan itu. "Jangan perlihatkan lukamuuu!"

"Hahaha! Lihat ini! Masa cowok takut ngeliat yang begini!" kata Aomine menggebu-gebu.

"Aku memang takut liat yang begituuu!" kata Kise, berlindung di balik jaket yang ia bawa.

"Ahahahaha! Kayak cewek!" ejek Aomine.

"Sudah Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Kalian ribut sekali." tegur Kuroko. Zzap! Teguran sakti sang _phantom player _segera menyihir kedua anak heboh tadi menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

Beberapa detik diisi dengan hening. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian mereka baru sadar kalau ada yang menegur mereka. Lha? Jadi mereka diam tadi karena apa? Sudahlah.

"Aaaa! Ternyata ada Kurokocchi, ya! Waaa! Waaaaaa!" kata Kise super heboh. Dia senaaang sekali melihat ada Kuroko. Entah kenapa. "Kurokocchi jadi sedikit lebih tinggi, ya! Waaa!"

Kuroko cuma diam. Di dalam hatinya, dia hanya menghembuskan napas.

"Hei! Bisakah kau diam?!" tegur mbah primbon Midorima sambil menuding Kise dengan garpu yang diduga sebagai _lucky item-_nya hari ini.

"Bisa dooong, Midorimacchi!" kata Kise, sambil menjauhkan garpu yang menuding dirinya. Midorima pun menurunkan garpunya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kehidupan di universitas kalian?" kata Akashi, memulai pembicaraan yang sedikit lebih normal.

"Baik, bos!" kata Kise. "Aku masih satu universitas sama Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Baik, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko datar, seperti biasa.

"Lumayan, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Begitulah …" kata Aomine.

"Aku butuh snack setiap saat … dan Muro-chin selalu memberikannya tepat waktu biarpun kami tidak satu kelas …" kata Murasakibara. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Murasakibara yang duduk paling pojok. Mereka baru ingat, kalau raksasa yang satu ini ikut dalam reuni mereka.

Mereka pun memperhatikan betapa banyaknyabungkus makanan yang dihasilkan Murasakibara dari kegiatan makan snacknya. Mereka semua berharap agar pegawai restoran tidak mengusir mereka karena hal itu.

"Ehm … Murasakibaracchi, aku lupa kalau kau ikut di sini … padahal badanmu besar," kata Kise. Murasakibara hanya meneruskan kegiatannya—makan snack yang ia bawa.

"Teng tereeeng! _Breaking news_!"

Suara tv yang dipasang di dekat mereka cukup mengagetkan beberapa dari mereka. Entah siapa yang jahil memperbesar volume suaranya. Tapi ada untungnya, karena mereka bisa mendengarkan _breaking news_ yang kadang sangat penting.

"Pemirsa, dikabarkan dari *piiiiip* yang sedang mengadakan acara, bahwa ada puluhan anak yang keracunan massal dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat memakan banyak snack dengan merk *piiiiip*. Ini dia beritanya."

Mereka semua saling tatap muka dalam hening.

"Katanya, snack yang menjadi konsumsi anak-anak tersebut mengandung zat berbahaya dan apabila dimakan dengan jumlah besar akan mengakibatkan keracunan," kata salah satu orang tua anak-anak yang keracunan itu. "kemudian, karena panitia acara yang diikuti anak-anak kami tidak tahu akan hal itu, kami menyediakan snack itu dengan jumlah besar,"

Mereka saling bertatapan lagi.

"Pemirsa, inilah snack yang diduga kuat menjadi penyebab keracunan anak-anak tersebut,"

Kemudian, muncullah gambar bungkus makanan tersebut, dengan nama yang dirahasiakan.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Kise yang berteriak seperti perempuan, terlonjak dari kursinya. Semua orang menatap Kise tanpa ampun, membuatnya salting dan hampir terlonjak lagi—bahkan benar-benar terlonjak.

"Kise! Kamu kenapa?!" kata mereka sambil menatap Kise seperti interogrator yang menanyai seorang penjahat ceroboh yang telah terlonjak beberapa kali dari kursinya.

"Di tv …. Snack tv … yang keracunan itu … ituuuu! ITUU!" seru Kise histeris dan panik, tanpa peduli bahwa susunan katanya tidak pas dan tidak nyambung, membuat tak seorangpun yang mengerti kata-katanya. Tapi, yang membuat mereka mengerti adalah ketika Kise menunjuk snack yang sedang dipegang Murasakibara.

Mereka semua segera menyita—ralat—mengambil snack tersebut dari tangan Murasakibara dan mengambil kantong plastik yang dibawa Murasakibara (karena isinya adalah snack yang sama, yaitu snack yang diduga kuat dapat menyebabkan keracunan).

"Eeh …? Kenapa kalian ambil semua snack-ku?" kata Murasakibara. "Kalau kalian mau, aku akan membaginya …"

Mereka semua saling tatap, lagi dan lagi. Mereka heran, apa Murasakibara tidak mendengar tentang berita tadi?

"Mu-Murasakibaracchi, kamu enggak dengar ya, kalau snack yang kamu makan itu bisa menyebabkan keracunan … kalau dimakan kebanyakan?" kata Kise. Murasakibara loading dulu.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan efeknya …" kata Murasakibara. "Jadi, kembalikan snack-ku …!"

"Atsushi, kau harus berhenti memakan snack itu atau kau akan keracunan." Kata Akashi.

"Pokoknya snack-ku harus dikembalikan …!" kata Murasakibara, berusaha merebut snack-snack miliknya yang sedang disita aparat—ralat—Kise.

"Waaaaa! To-tolooong!" seru Kise, karena diserang titan—ralat—Murasakibara.

Mereka berenam pun heboh (minus Kuroko, jadi cuma lima) dalam memperjuangkan kesehatan Murasakibara, sahabat tersayang(?) mereka.

"Ehem,"

Deheman tadi membuat mereka berenam hening dan saling tatap lagi dan lagi. Ternyata itu adalah seorang pelayan dari restoran yang kemungkinan diutus oleh bos-nya. Mungkin untuk mengusir mereka berenam yang telah membuat keributan (minus Kuroko).

"Karena anda berenam membuat keributan di restoran ini, maka anda-anda sekalian DIUSIR dari restoran ini," kata sang pelayang dengan ketus.

Mereka semua cemberut (minus Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko dan Aomine) dan keluar dari restoran tersebut dengan terpaksa.

Di luar restoran …

"Kise-chin …, kembalikan snack-ku …" kata Murasakibara.

"Ti-tidak! Nanti kamu keracunan! Nanti bisa gawat!" kata Kise.

"Kise-chin …!" kata Murasakibara, bersiap menghancurkan Kise. Namun ditahan Akashi.

"Atsushi, tenang. Tahan amarahmu. Kami akan membuatkanmu makanan yang sehat dan tidak membuatmu keracunan, tapi kamu harus meninggalkan makanan itu. Mau?" tawar Akashi.

"Mau …" kata Murasakibara terlihat bersemangat, walau dengan nada mengantuk seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah. Orang tuaku mempunyai rumah simpanan di sekitar sini. Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk memasak makanan untuk Atsushi. Ayo, ikut aku." Kata Akashi, mengomando anak buahnya yang labil itu.

.

.

.

.

Akashi memasang celemeknya yang bergambar ups—pinguin emperor—itu. Maklum lah, namanya juga si mata kaisar (emperor eyes).

"Nah, Atsushi. Kamu boleh duduk di sini." kata Akashi sambil menepuk sofa merah nan empuk yang ditaruh di depan sebuah televisi besar. Murasakibara pun menurut dan menerima sebuah remote tv dari Akashi.

"Mana snack-nya …?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kami akan membuatkannya untukmu! Sementara ini, kamu nonton tv saja!" kata Kise. Murasakibara pun diam dan menurut saja. Dia berusaha puasa beberapa jam sampai para Kisedai minus dirinya itu selesai membuatkan makanan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Di dapur, para Kisedai minus Murasakibara sedang mengatur strategi untuk memasak.

"Nah, kita akan membuatkan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuk Murasakibara. Oleh karena itu, kalian punya usul untuk makanan yang cocok untuk Atsushi?" kata Akashi.

"Mungkin sushi," kata Kise. "Dengan ikan salmon atau tuna. Tapi gurita juga enak. Jangan lupa dikasih wijen biar tambah enak," kata Kise, sambil ngiler. Sebenarnya gurita itu bagus buat ditaruh di takoyaki, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Sandwich lobster, pakai kecap asin, kalau perlu pakai saus tiram, lalu pakai sayur bayam yang ditumis pakai cabe keriting, terus dikasih soda. Jangan lupa pakai sambal kacang, lalu kentang tumbuk rasa cokelatnya ditaruh di roti yang paling atas," kata Aomine ngaco. Semua menatap Aomine dengan tatapan mengasingkan. "Kenapa?! Itu kan cuma usul. Aku juga gak tau gima rasanya. Tenang aja. Siapa tau raksasa itu suka. Dia kan omnivora."

(PERHATIAN, PARA READERS TIDAK BOLEH MENCOBA MAKANAN YANG DIUSULKAN AOMINE, TAKUTNYA KALAU PARA READERS KERACUNAN KALAU MENCOBA MAKANAN ITU!")

"Menurutku, makanan yang paling bagus untuknya adalah sosis goreng dan buah-buahan tropis yang dibekukan, nanodayo. Itu adalah makanan sekaligus _lucky item _bagi para Libra hari ini, nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil membaca buku Oha-Asa yang ia bawa dari rumah. Usulnya bagus … tapi dari Oha-Asa …

"Menurutku, makanan yang cocok untuk Murasakibara-kun adalah pudding wortel dengan susu coklat dan taburan meises." Kata Kuroko datar. Dilihat sejauh ini, cuma Kuroko yang normal.

"Nah, usul kalian semua diterima, kecuali usul Daiki. Sekarang, giliran usulku. Menurutku Atsushi harus memakan anggur hijau yang direbus dengan gula, kemudian dibekukan dengan saus coklat. Aku memilih anggur hijau karena buah itu dapat menjadi penawar racun, siapa tahu sudah ada sedikit racun yang mengendap di tubuh Atsushi," Kata Akashi, absolut dan normal.

"Karena semua usulnya sudah dikemukakan, mari kita memasaaaak~~!" kata Kise, dengan semangat 45.

Mereka pun memasang celemek masing-masing yang didapat entah dari mana. Kemudian Kise membuka kulkas, mewakili semua Kisedai untuk mengambil bahan-bahan makanannya.

JREEEEENG!

Kulkasnya kosong.

"WAAAAAAAA! Ini horooooooooor!" teriak Kise histeris, sementara yang lain cuma sweat drop gara-gara enggak punya bahan-bahan buat masak (minus Akashi).

"Semuanya, tenang." Ujar Akashi dengan nada tenang. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Akashi yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah lemari besar.

Akashi mmebuka pintu lemari itu dan …

TADAAAAAA!

Ternyata semua bahan makanannya ada di situ. Lengkaaaaaaap banget. Dari tuna, kecap, roti, dan bahan makanan lainnya pun ada. Keluarga Akashi memang hebat. Padahal ini cuma rumah simpanan, kalau-kalau sedang liburan saja dipakai.

"Waaaaaaa~~! Horeeee! Sekarang, baru kita mulai~~!" seru Kise, lebih semangat dari yang tadi.

Setelah dikomando Akashi, mereka semua langsung berpencar untuk membuat makanannya sendiri-sendiri. Yang bingung adalah Aomine, karena usul makanannya tidak diterima karena makanan yang diusulkannya sangat amat ajaib. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya membantu Kuroko dan Kise, karena mereka adalah sahabat Aomine.

"Oi Tetsu, kita bikin apa?" kata Aomine.

"Pudding wortel." Kata Kuroko singkat, kemudian mencari pudding yang belum dibuat, masih berupa serbuk. Aomine pun ikut membantunya.

"Ini, ya?" kata Aomine sambil mengangkat sebuah bungkusan yang seperti bungkusan pudding. Padahal itu adalah garam.

"Itu garam, Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil terus mencari.

"Ini?"

"Bukan. Itu penyedap rasa."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Itu pewarna kertas."

"Kenapa pewarna kertas harus ada di sini?! Ah, sudahlah. Kalau yang ini?"

"Itu merica bubuk. Sudahlah, Aomine-kun mencari wortel dan meises saja."

Aomine menurut. Dasar, sama bubuk pudding saja tidak tahu. Sepertinya Aomine habis pulang dari pengasingan yang terletak di gua yang sangat jauh dari peradaban dan teknologi, ya.

Sementara itu, Kise sedang sibuk berkutat dengan salmon, tuna dan gurita yang masih hidup. Dia bingung harus membunuh yang mana dulu, soalnya semuanya terlihat sulit ditaklukan. Jadi, dari tadi Kise cuma berdiri sambil memegang pisau daging yang masih bersih di depan tempat pemotongan daging.

"Aaaaa~~ Ini gimana~~?"

Kise masih saja cengo dengan ikan-ikannya, sedangkan Midorima sudah mulai bekerja. Dia memotong-motong sosis daging yang didapatnya dari penyimpanan makanan keluarga Akashi di rumah ini. dia memotongnya dengan bentuk … kubus?! Yah, setidaknya itulah bentuk _lucky item _ para Libra hari ini, menurut Oha-Asa. Padahal kalau sosis dipotong menjadi bentuk kubus, lalu digoreng, maka sosis itu akan kehilangan bentuk normalnya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Midorima memang sangat amat percaya dengan Oha-Asa.

Akashi yang absolut sedang menyiapkan panci berisi air gula pasir untuk merebus anggur-anggur hijaunya. Panci itu langsung ditaruh di atas kompor yang sudah berapi panas. Beberapa saat kemudian, airnya pun mendidih. Akashi pun memasukkan beberapa buah anggur hijau (yang pasti jumlahnya puluhan). Setelah semuanya masuk, Akashi menyiapkan cokelat batangan untuk dicairkan. Dilihat sejauh ini, sepertinya cuma Akashi yang normal.

Kembali ke Kuroko dan Aomine. Akhirnya mereka mendapat bahan makanan yang benar, yaitu bubuk pudding, susu kental manis cokelat, wortel, dan meises. Mereka pun mengambil mangkuk kecil, pisau dan alas untuk memotong.

"Aomine-kun, bisakah kamu memotong wortel ini?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyerahkan dua buah wortel.

Aomine menerimanya dengan berat hati, karena tidak tahu harus memotongnya seperti apa. Ingin rasanya bertanya dengan Kuroko, tapi Kuroko sudah asyik dengan kegiatannya; menyiapkan panci untuk merebus pudding di samping Akashi yang sedang asyik menunggu air gula yang ada di dalam pancinya benar-benar meresap di dalam anggur hijaunya sambil memotong cokelat batanga menggunakan gunting Midorima.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Aomine pun dapat anugerah dan segera bekerja. Tahu bagaimana potongan wortel yang dibuat Aomine? Aomine tidak memotongnya, melainkan mencincangnya sampai wortelnya benar-benar kecil. Sekecil upil.

Kembali ke Kise. Persis seperti Aomine, akhirnya Kise mendapat anugerah dan mulai bekerja. Awalnya Kise ingin membuat sushi dengan tiga macam ikan, tapi akhirnya Kise hanya memilih gurita karena kalau dia memilih ketiganya, maka akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membunuh mereka..

"Waaaa! GURITANYA KAYAK CACING~~~!" pekik Kise saat memegang tentakelnya yang menggeliat-geliat. Rasanya dia menyesal karena telah memilih gurita.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan air mata yang berlinang karena takut melihat tentakelnya yang seperti cacing itu, Kise dengan tangguhnya memotong-motong gurita itu dengan cepat.

Sementara Kise berusaha melawan ketakutannya, Midorima sedang menyiapkan penggorengan untuk sosis-sosis kubusnya. Tapi, ternyata semua kompor yang ada di situ sudah dipakai Kuroko untuk merebus puddingnya dan dipakai akashi untuk merebus anggur hijaunya.

"Ya ampun …, padahal hari ini aku sudah membawa _lucky item_ untuk Cancer. Tapi masih kena sial!"

Akashi pun mengangkat pancinya yang berisi anggur hijau. Kemudian, Midorima langsung senang. Tapi, Midorima lambat. Akashi sudah menyiapkan satu panci berisi cokelat untuk dicairkan.

"Huh … sial lagi …" dengus Midorima sebal. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari buah-buahan untuk dibekukan.

Midorima mengambil pisang, anggur, nanas, dan buah lainnya, kemudian memasukkannya begitu saja di _freezer_, karena dia sangat amat sebal. Dan Midorima tak sadar, kalau _freezer _ itu diatur sampai suhu -300.

Akhirnya pudding Kuroko jadi. Tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas dan didinginkan. Tapi sebelumnya harus dicampur dengan wortel. Kemudian, Kuroko memperhatikan apa yang ada di sebelahnya berdiri. Wortel cincang.

"Aomine-kun, kenapa dicincang?" kata Kuroko.

"Aku enggak tahu cara motongnya, sih! Kan gak papa. Nanti dimakan juga. sekarang tinggal dimasukin ke kulkas." kata Aomine. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menumpahkan wortel cincangnya ke dalam pudding Kuroko yang sudah matang. Kemudian dia memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas (catatan: puddingnya masih di dalam panci lho, jadi Aomine memasukkan sebuah panci ke dalam sebuah kulkas). "Beres, deh."

Karena punya Kuroko sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu puddingnya beku, aomine beralih ke Kise untuk membantunya. Ternyata, Kise sudah berhasil membantai seekor gurita malang.

"_Yatta!_ Berhasil, berhasil, horeee!" seru Kise gembira. Kini, tinggal membersihkan guritanya.

"Oi, butuh bantuan?" kata Aomine. Mumpung dia lagi baik.

"Tolong cucikan guritanya, ya Aominecchi!" kata Kise sambil berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan makanan untuk mengambil nori dan nasi.

Aomine menurut, dan mulai membersihkan gurita yang sudah dipotong-potong tersebut di wastafel. Tapi dia bingung dulu. Mencucinya pakai apa? Detergen? Sabun tangan? Karena yang ada di wastafel itu hanya sebotol sabun pencuci tangan yang cair, Aomine pun menumpahkan sedikit dari sabun itu ke mangkok besar berisi gurita malang tadi, kemudian mulai mencucinya dengan asyik, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kise yang sedang asyik juga mencari nori dan nasi.

Kuroko pun mulai gabut disini. Karena puddingnya belum beku juga dari tadi (catatan:dari lima menit lalu, Kuroko sudah buka-tutup kulkas sebanyak 10 kali untuk mengecek apa puddingnya sudah beku), dia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang beraksi di dapur. Dan menurut penilaiannya selama ini, tidak ada yang waras—sekalipun mantan kapten mereka. Memotong cokelat batangan pun dengan gunting, apa kata dunia?

Setidaknya, sekarang Akashi sudah selesai. Dia sedang menata anggur-anggur bersaus cokelat yang sudah dibekukan itu di sebuah piring cantik. Dia pun menaruhnya ke kereta makanan yang ada di pinggir dapur.

"Hei, apakah kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Akashi sambil duduk di samping Kuroko yang lagi-lagi membuka-tutup (pintu) kulkas.

Pertanyaan Akashi tak dijawab sama sekali. Mereka malah tambah asyik memasak setelah pertanyaan sakti Akashi berkumandang. Dan setidaknya inilah kata-kata mereka yang berselingan dengan bunyi alat-alat dapur yang mereka pakai.

Bruk! Mangkok nasi Kise dan sebungkus nori pun jatuh dari tangan Kise.

"WAAAAAAAA! AOMINECCHI, KENAPA GURITANYA BAU SABUUUN?!"

"Hee? Bau, ya? Kok aku enggak nyium,"

"UAAAGH! Terpaksa kita cuma bisa ngasih sushi tanpa ikan! Padahal aku udah capek-capek—"

"Heh, berisik tau! Sosisku gosong gara-gara kalian, nanodayo!"

Oow, Midorima naik daun—ralat—darah. Midorima pun menghidangkan sosis gosongnya di piring yang gelap, sehingga tampak buruk. Kemudian dia memotong-motong buah tanpa mengupasnya. Kalau apel sih, tak dikupas malah menambah vitamin. Tapi, kalau nanas? Miyaji pasti marah dengan teman satu timnya ini dan berkata,

"_kau tidak berperikenanasan!_"

Braaang! Pluk! Pluk! Cbyuur!

Midorima melempar buah-buahannya (nanas, apel, jeruk, anggur, jambu, dan pisang yang dipotong tanpa dikupas) begitu saja ke dalam kulkas, sehingga dengan tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam panci berisi pudding Kuroko yang belum beku sama sekali.

Nah! Dari kejadian di atas, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pudding wortel Kuroko bertransformasi menjadi pudding wortel + buah-buahan tropis yang dipotong tanpa dikupas! Ya. itu semua karena kemarahan Midorima terhadap duo bencana (baca: Aomine dan Kise) yang sedang beradu domba—ralat—beradu mulut seputar sushi yang mereka buat.

"Aominecchi, sih! Nyuci pake sabun! Kan kalo nyuci makanan itu gak boleh pake sabun! Nanti yang makan malah keracunan!"

"Kan yang makan sushi ini omnivora! Dia aja makan makanan yang diduga membuat keracunan pun enggak bikin dai keracunan!"

"Aaaaa! Sudahlah!"

Kise merajuk dan menggulung nasinya cepat-cepat dan mengikatnya dengan nori yang dipotong tipis-tipis. Aomine memlih untuk duduk di samping Akashi saja di depan kulkas.

Setelah sekitar lima gulung sushi tanpa ikan, Kise pun kecapekan dan memutuskan untuk langsung menghidangkan sushi gaya baru itu di piring dan menaruhnya di kereta makanan, tepat di samping makanan buatan Midorima dan Akashi.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, akhirnya pudding Kuroko yang terkontaminasi buah-buahan Midorima itu beku. Kuroko hanya dapat ikhlas menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Karena merasa tidak enak pada Kuroko, Midorima pun membantu Kuroko menyiapkan puddingnya.

Naah! Sekarang semua masakan Kisedai yang hancur bagai ditimpa 1001 bencana selesai! Mereka pun mendorong kereta makanan itu ke kamar tamu tempat dimana Murasakibara menonton tv.

Ternyata Murasakibara sedang menunton sinetron siang! Oemjiiiih! Pekik Kise. Untung saja pekikan Kise itu di dalam hati, kalau tidak, pasti akan mengagetkan Murasakibara yang sedang serius menontonnya.

Tanpa peduli kalau Murasakibara sedang serius menonton, Akashi menepuk bahu Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, makanannya sudah ja—"

"Benarkah? Mana?" tanya Murasakibara semangat, langsung mematikan televisi itu. Yah, Akashi tak usah menjelaskan lebih panjang. Toh, Murasakibara sudah ngerti begitu melihat jari telunjuk Akashi yang mengarah ke kereta makanan itu.

"Tapi Atsushi, makanannya rusak. Semuanya produk gagal, kecuali punyaku." Kata akashi sombong. Kisedai lain pun dengan tsunderenya hanya diam, padahal mereka sudah sangat sebal dengan kata-kata Akashi. Begitu-begitu, mereka takut dengan gunting Midorima yang sudah seperti milik Akashi itu, karena gunting itu bisa menusuk siapapun, kapanpun, dan dimanapun.

Murasakibara pun memperhatikan semua makanan itu dengan jeli. Memang benar. Semua makanan itu produk gagal. Kecuali makanan buatan Akashi. Tapi, dengan ikhlasnya Murasakibara tersenyum, kemudain mencoba makanan itu satu per satu.

"Hm … semuanya enak, kok …" kata Murasakibara.

"Hah?!" pekik mereka semua. Yah, mereka hanya melihat dari tampang masakan mereka yang buruk dan suram, sih. Padahal makanan kan tak bisa dinilai dari tampang saja. Buktinya, sang pencicip kuliner berkata bahwa makanan buatan mereka enak.

Karena penasaran, Kise mencoba sushi tanpa ikannya.

"E-enak!" katanya. "Walaupun cuma ada rasa nori, sih. Aku lupa ngasih wijen."

Midorima pun mencicipi sosis gosongnya.

"Gosong … tapi enak, nanodayo …"

Kuroko, Aomine, dan Midorima pun mencicipi pudding gaya baru mereka.

Kuroko menelan pisang yang tak dikupas dengan tidak sengaja. Midorima tak sengaja menelan apel yang tidak terpotong kecil-kecil dan tercampur wortel cincangnya Aomine. Aomine termakan nanas yang berduri, walau durinya tak terlalu tajam.

"Kalau punya orang-orang goyang lidah, punya kita garuk lidah." Kata Aomine. Maksud Aomine tentang garuk lidah adalah duri nanas yang tak sengaja menggaruk lidahnya.

"Tuh kan … masakan kalian enak aja …, makanya jangan nilai dari tampang. Lalu, walau beginian, kalian kan membuat semua makanan ini buatku, dengan hati ikhlas … makanannya tambah enak …" kata Murasakbara, membuat mereka terharu.

"Benar," isak Kise lebay. "Mari, kita makan masakan kita ini bersama-sama …"

Mereka pun berpelukan penuh haru. Kemudian, mereka memakan makanan yangmereka buat dengan penuh haru juga. Oh, persahabatan yang indah …

.

.

.

.

Happy end!

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hei hei hei! Jumpa lagi dengan hanami-nyan! Sumimaseeen klo menurut readers fanfic saya ini garing bangeeeet! *bungkuk dalem-dalem sambil nangis* Karena saya bikin fanfic ini buat have fun, makanya saya tidak terlalu mementingkan kelucuannya, yang penting saya hepi … eeeeh tau-taunya malah ada reader yang enggak suka sama fanfic ini gara-gara garing … ya, kan? Pokoknya, sumimasen buat readers yang gak puas sama fanfic ini karena garing…

kalau enggak mau kegaringan fanfic saya terulang, tinggalkan review yang berisi saran maupun kritik. Tapi jangan yang pedes-pedes, ya. Kokoro saya tak kuat …

tapi, kalau menurut readerss lucu, tinggalkan review juga ya!


End file.
